Just an innocent child
by princesse8
Summary: Elle s'appelle June Snow. Enfin, elle s'appelait. Elle est - était - la petite fille du Président Snow, celui qui était détesté de Panem, celui considéré comme un monstre et un bourreau. Les gens pensaient qu'elle était comme lui, un monstre sans cœur. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle était juste une enfant innoncente


**Note de l'auteur :** **Juste une petite idée qui a fait «pouf !» dans ma tête. Un petit OS sur la vie de la petite-fille du Président Snow. Après avoir lu la seule fanfic en français sur la petite-fille du Président Snow (allez voir Neige ensanglantée de Ljay Odair, c'est une multi-chapter), j'ai décidé d'écrire à mon tour un OS sur ce personnage afin de l'exploiter un peu plus.**

**Si vous voulez me donner des idées de OS, allez reviewer ma story «Vos idées» et me balancer vos multiples idées, je les attends avec impatience.**

June Snow était quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'était pas cruelle. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à regarder les Hunger Games, mais elle était secrètement contre ces Jeux. Mais personne ne le savait, et tout le monde pensait le contraire car elle était la petite-fille d'un homme cruel et sadique : le Président Coriolanus Snow. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était exactement comme lui, mais elle ne l'était pas.

June Snow est née un 13 juin, une journée ensoleillée. Le jour de la Moisson des 59èmes Hunger Games. Mais June n'aurait jamais à s'inquiéter d'aucune Moisson, car non seulement elle était née au Capitole, mais en plus de ça, elle était la petite fille du Président Snow lui-même. Sans doute la seule personne que cet homme ait aimé, d'ailleurs. Sans doute la seule personne pour qui il avait un cœur. Dès sa naissance, June savait déjà se faire aimer. Quelques cheveux châtains clairs doux sur sa tête, de beaux yeux bleus-gris et un adorable visage qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Et étant donné qu'elle est née en juin, ses parents décident de l'appeler «June». C'est logique, selon eux. Enfin, avec tous les prénoms bizarres au Capitole, «June» n'est pas le pire.

June connaît une enfance dorée. Elle est traitée comme une princesse et a tout ce qu'elle veut quand elle le veut. Ses parents lui cèdent tout, son grand-père l'adore et fait d'elle l'enfant la plus privilégiée de tout Panem. Tout ce que les Districts offrent au Capitole revient à June. On peut peut-être même presque dire que les Districts travaillent plus pour June que pour le Président Snow lui-même. Mais June n'en sait que très peu sur l'exploitation des Districs. Pour elle, toutes ces richesses qui lui sont servies sur un plateau d'argent, c'est normal. Elle obtient tout ça car elle est la petite-fille d'un homme très important. Quant aux fameux Hunger Games, elle en entend que très peu parler, dans son enfance. Elle est jugée encore trop jeune pour vraiment connaître le principe, mais déjà, le lavage de cerveau s'opère. Elle a 5 ans quand elle demande pour la première fois à son grand-père ce que sont les Hunger Games. Il lui répond :

_ C'est une punition pour les Districs, ma chérie. Ils ont été méchants, ils nous ont trahi donc on doit les punir pour qu'ils ne recommencent pas.

_ Donc c'est de leur faute, s'il y a des Hunger Games ?

_ Tout à fait, June, tout à fait.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, dans les Hunger Games ?

_ Eh bien... tu le verras quand tu seras un peu plus grande.

Quand elle a 10 ans, son grand-père l'emmène pour la première fois dans les autres Districts. June est toute excitée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle va voyager en dehors du Capitole ! Elle ne tient pas en place. Son grand-père l'emmène d'abord dans les Districts 1 et 2. Comme toujours, elle est traitée comme une princesse, avec énormément de respect. Le District 1 lui offre des bijoux, et le District 2 propose de lui construire une grande cabane et de la lui faire livrer au Capitole. Les choses se corsent quand ils vont dans les autres Districts. En apparence, les habitants les traitent avec respect, mais en réalité... déjà, ils sont beaucoup plus pauvres que les Districts 1 et 2. Ensuite, ils n'ont pas l'air aussi ravis de les voir, elle et son grand-père. Elle n'est pas accueillie comme une princesse, et beaucoup la regardent d'un air mauvais. June ne comprend pas. Elle n'a rien fait de mal, pourtant. Alors, pourquoi tous ces gens agissaient comme s'ils la détestaient ?

Dans le District 10, un petit garçon d'environ son âge s'approche d'elle. Elle commence à sourire, car elle pense qu'il va être gentil avec elle. Au lieu de ça, il lui crache :

_ Ton grand-père est un monstre. Ma sœur est morte à cause de ses saletés de Hunger Games.

June est choquée. Son grand-père, un monstre ? Pour elle, son grand-père était l'homme le plus gentil du monde. Il l'adorait, la couvrait de cadeaux. Il ne pouvait pas être un monstre. Ce garçon mentait. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle lui dit.

_ Tu mens.

Puis, elle s'éloigne fièrement. De toute façon, c'était un idiot, et elle allait le dire à son grand-père.

_ Papy, il y a un petit garçon qui dit que tu es un monstre parce-que sa sœur est morte dans les Hunger Games.

Un rictus passe sur le visage du Président Snow alors qu'il répond calmement :

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si sa sœur est morte dans les Hunger Games. Comme je te l'ai dit, les Hunger Games sont une punition, et malheureusement des gens y meurent. Mais comme tu es assez grande, je pense que je vais t'expliquer tout ça quand on sera rentrés. Mais tout d'abord... qui est ce petit garçon ?

June le lui montre du doigt, et il fait un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre :

_ Merci, June. Grâce à toi, il va pouvoir être puni, car ce n'est pas gentil ce qu'il a dit.

June hoche la tête. Elle pense que par «puni», il va être privé de dessert, comme elle quand elle fait des bêtises – même si ses punitions ne durent jamais, car elle est June Snow et obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne sait pas que par «puni», son grand-père entend que ce petit garçon de 10 ans va être exécuté.

Quand ils rentrent au Capitole, son grand-père lui explique. Il lui explique que les Hunger Games consistent à envoyer 24 enfants de 12 à 18 ans, deux de chaque District, se battre dans une arène jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un. Au début, elle ne comprend pas, puis tout s'éclaire : «jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un» signifie «jusqu'à ce que 23 d'entre eux soient morts et qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un seul vivant». Et June est choquée. Pourquoi envoyer des enfants vivre ça ? C'est d'ailleurs la question qu'elle pose à son grand-père, qui lui répond très calmement, presque naturellement :

_ Parce-que les enfants sont ce que les Districts ont de plus précieux, c'est ce qui permet que les Districts retiennent plus facilement la leçon.

June hoche la tête. Son grand-père a sans doute raison. Pour elle, son grand-père a toujours raison, elle boit ses paroles une à une, elle l'admire plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui si elle a toujours été traitée comme une princesse. Néanmoins, une question l'angoisse :

_ Mais moi, je n'irais jamais là-dedans, papy ?

_ Oh non, mon trésor. Toi, tu n'iras jamais là-dedans, car tu es née au Capitole, tu es née du bon côté. Tu n'es pas née du côté des traîtres.

À 12 ans, June visionne pour la première fois des Hunger Games. C'est la 71ème édition. Elle regarde chaque Moisson. Elle voit de la fierté et de l'arrogance sur les visages des tributs des Districts 1 et 2, Districts dont elle garde un très bon souvenir. Dans les autres Districts, c'est une autre histoire. Des larmes, des cris déchirants des familles... et aucun volontaire. Dans les Districts 1 et 2, les gens se battaient presque pour être volontaires, les tributs des autres Districts y allaient en traînant des pieds. Puis, vient la somptueuse cérémonie d'ouverture avec les chars. Les résultats des évaluations, où on détermine ceux qui ont le potentiel d'être vainqueurs, et ceux qui mourront les premiers. Les interviews, avec Caesar Flickerman. Caesar Flickerman qui a toujours été gentil avec June, qui l'adorait – tout le monde au Capitole adorait June Snow, en même temps. Et puis, l'un des plus grands moments des Hunger Games : le bain de sang. June se retient de vomir durant toute la boucherie qui se déroule sous ses yeux, juste pour faire plaisir à son grand-père qui lui se délecte du spectacle. June ne voit vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de spectaculaire. C'est un vrai massacre. Elle est d'accord pour dire que les Districts méritaient d'être punis pour avoir trahi son grand-père, mais ça... elle se demande si ce n'est pas un peu trop. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, June ne reconnaît pas son grand-père, d'habitude si doux et gentil.

Elle ne se doute pas qu'elle vient de voir sa véritable personnalité pour la première fois.

À l'instar de son enfance, June Snow connaît une adolescence dorée. Très populaire au collège et au lycée, elle se fait beaucoup «d'amis». Oui, car June n'est pas stupide, elle sait très bien que même si certains de ses amis sont sincères, d'autres ne la côtoient qu'à cause de sa richesse et parce-qu'elle est la petite-fille du Président Snow. Mais elle s'en fiche bien. Elle sait à qui faire confiance, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'apprécier la compagnie de sa petite cour de suivantes. June est ce qu'on peut appeler une «reine des abeilles» au collège et au lycée. Évidemment, ce statut a un prix. Cette popularité, ces richesses et ces privilèges attisent la jalousie de beaucoup de filles, ce qui fait que June a aussi des ennemis, y compris dans son groupe «d'amis», qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : la voir tomber de son piédestal. Mais ça aussi, June s'en fiche bien. Elle adore être jalousée, quelle reine de lycée n'est pas jalousée, sérieusement ? Et elle continue à profiter pleinement des privilèges auxquels elle a le droit, fait beaucoup de fêtes, se balade à travers le Capitole dans des voitures avec chauffeur hors de prix... mais elle peut se le permettre, car elle est June Snow. Pour ses 14 ans, Caesar Flickerman lui offre même une interview sur son plateau, et un reportage lui est consacré et diffusé dans tout Panem. June est le centre de toutes les convoitises et de toutes les envies.

À 15 ans, elle visionne les 74èmes Hunger Games. Aujourd'hui, regarder des Hunger Games ne la choque plus autant qu'avant, elle a fini par s'habituer. Une fille du District 12 crée la surprise en se portant volontaire pour sa petite sœur. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, personne dans le District 12 ne s'était porté volontaire en 74 ans. Elle se doutait que le Capitole allait donc tout particulièrement s'intéresser à cette... quel était son nom, déjà ? Katherine ? Non, Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Et elle n'a pas tort. Elle marque les esprits dès la cérémonie d'ouverture, en se présentant sur son char avec son partenaire de District... en flammes. Étant la petite-fille du Président, June peut observer les entraînements depuis la loge des Juges si elle en a envie. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, pour se donner une idée du vainqueur potentiel. Les tributs du 1 ne sont pas mal, même si la fille ne sait pas très bien se servir d'un arc. Ce garçon du 2 a l'air d'être très fort et assez dangereux. Sa partenaire a le même âge que June, et elle lance des couteaux de manière très impressionnante. Mais le plus impressionnant vient lors du résultat des évaluations, quand Katniss Everdeen obtient un... 11. June est d'autant plus impressionnée quand elle apprend qu'elle a obtenu cette note en tirant une flèche sur une pomme en direction des Juges. Qu'elle perde ou qu'elle gagne, Katniss Everdeen sera très observée lors de ces Jeux.

Katniss Everdeen a défié les règles du Capitole en obligeant les Juges à la laisser gagner avec son partenaire de District. June n'a jamais vu son grand-père aussi furieux. Elle l'entend souvent parler avec les Juges, il promet la mort de cette fille. June est sûre qu'il a surtout peur d'elle : elle pourrait être l'origine d'une nouvelle rébellion. Quoi qu'il en soit, son grand-père compte profiter de la Troisième Expiation pour se débarrasser d'elle. Donc, quand pour la Troisième Expiation, les vainqueurs des anciennes éditions doivent retourner dans l'arène, June le soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès. Mais bon, June se fiche bien du sort de cette ridicule Fille du Feu. Son histoire avec Peeta Mellark, c'était que du bidon, et ça sonnait vraiment trop faux. Aussi, quand Peeta annonce lors de son interview que Katniss est enceinte, June ne peut se retenir d'éclater de rire. Elle ne voit pas très bien comment Everdeen pourrait être enceinte alors qu'elle n'a sans doute pas couché avec Mellark... enfin, leur annonce a sans doute l'effet escompté étant donné que toute la foule chiale et crie au scandale. Quel scandale, envoyer une femme enceinte dans l'arène ! June soupçonne une nouvelle tactique pour encourager une rébellion. Après tout, cette Katniss fait tout, depuis sa première arrivée au Capitole, pour provoquer son grand-père et ça marche : il lui voue une haine sans limites.

Katniss Everdeen échappe une nouvelle fois à la mort, et son grand-père est furieux. Il tient Mellark en otage, espérant atteindre de cette manière celle qui est désormais appelée «Le Geai Moqueur». Cette fille enchaîne les spots publicitaires menaçants. La machine est lancée, le District 13 s'est réveillé, la révolte est en cours. Si les rebelles gagnent, il n'y aura plus de Hunger Games, et June n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendra de son grand-père. Si les rebelles perdent, les futurs Hunger Games risquent d'être bien plus cruels que les précédents. Tous les Districts ont rejoint la révolte, même le 1 et le 2. Snow essaie de faire bonne figure, mais sa petite-fille voit bien qu'il a peur. Il perd le contrôle.

Les rebelles ont gagné. Son grand-père est mort. June est effondrée. Elle ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions, elle savait très bien qui était réellement son grand-père. Mais il était son grand-père et elle l'aimait. Et elle était la seule personne qu'il aimait. Il l'avait toujours traitée comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Maintenant, il est mort, et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Une annonce est faite : il y aura une ultime édition des Hunger Games... avec les enfants du Capitole. June est sous le choc. Katniss Everdeen et les rebelles ont lancé cette révolte car ils voulaient justement la fin des Hunger Games. Pourquoi font-ils ça, alors ? Pourquoi veulent-ils faire subir à des enfants ce qu'ils ont vécu pendant des années ? Aucun des enfants du Capitole n'était responsable des Hunger Games, tout ça était injuste, et cruel ! À ce qu'on dit, Katniss veut faire ça pour venger la mort de sa sœur. En quoi envoyer 24 enfants se battre à mort peut venger Primrose de quelque manière qu'il soit ? Ça n'a aucun sens. June est choquée, en colère mais surtout, elle a peur. Elle a peur car elle sait très bien qu'elle sera moissonnée pour aller dans cette arène. Et qu'elle mourra. Parce-que, soyons honnêtes, les rebelles ne laisseront pas la petite-fille du Président Snow avoir la vie sauve. Mais elle ne pleurera pas, elle ne montrera ni sa tristesse ni sa peur devant tous ces idiots qui rêvent de la voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, alors qu'elle n'a pourtant rien fait de mal. Elle restera fière jusqu'au bout.

La Moisson a lieu un 13 juin. Le jour de son 17ème anniversaire. Elle porte une robe bordeaux avec un ruban noir noué autour de la taille et un jupon boule. C'est sa robe préférée, celle que son grand-père lui avait offerte pour son 16ème anniversaire. Elle veut porter un souvenir de lui quand son nom sortira de cette maudite boule. Elle tresse ses cheveux, met un serre-tête rouge et des escarpins noirs. Accompagnée de ses parents, elle se rend à la Grande Place du Capitole. On lui prélève une goutte de sang de son doigt, afin de connaître son nom et son âge. Ensuite, on la fait se ranger avec les autres filles de 17 ans. Puis, Katniss Everdeen monte sur le podium. C'est elle qui moissonnera les 12 garçons et les 12 filles. June ne reconnaît plus la fille au visage doux qu'était Katniss Everdeen. Il semblerait que depuis la mort de sa sœur, elle ne soit plus elle-même. Non. Le Geai Moqueur, la Fille du Feu arbore une expression froide et cruelle. Elle a bien changé, celle qui s'était portée volontaire pour sauver sa sœur, celle qui avait recouvert la petite Rue de fleurs... mais apparemment, les Hunger Games changent les gens. June n'aura sans doute pas l'occasion de prouver cette théorie, car elle sait qu'elle mourra dans cette arène. Katniss Everdeen commence un discours que June n'écoute pas. Puis, le moment tant attendu du tirage au sort arrive, et débute avec les garçons.

«Mickael Preston»

«Bevin Johnson»

«Tobias Brooks»

Son ancien petit ami.

«Tara Van Cleeve»

Sa petite voisine. Elle n'a que 12 ans, et personne ne bronche. Comment les gens peuvent-ils être aussi insensibles ?

«Lord Stanfield»

«Mona Loyd»

Sa pire ennemie. Même si le contexte en soi est cruel, June ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Mona a toujours été une salope, on pouvait dire que la roue tournait.

«Andy Marckson»

«Skyler Dawson»

Sa meilleure amie. June se retient de pleurer, et voit que Skyler en fait autant.

«Mike Dawson»

Le frère aîné de sa meilleure amie, âgé d'un an de plus qu'elle. Personne ne se porte volontaire pour prendre la place de Mike. Tout le monde va laisser ce frère et cette sœur s'entre-tuer. Si June n'est pas tirée au sort, elle se jure de se porter volontaire pour prendre la place de Skyler. Pour qu'elle n'ait pas à tuer son frère.

«Serafina Vanderbilt»

Une de ses suivantes.

«Christopher Underwood»

«Blair Fields»

Une amie.

«Adonis Taylor»

«Allyson Clark»

«Antony Allen»

«Jenny Adams»

«Marlon Rogers»

«Peony Cooper»

Une frêle jeune fille de 15 ans rejoint les autres sur le podium en tremblant. June la reconnaît. C'était la petite-fille d'un ami à son grand-père, et les deux filles s'étaient toujours très bien entendues. June serre les poings. Il y a beaucoup trop de gens qu'elle connaît dans cette arène...

«Cohen Ross»

«Bianca Wood»

«Blake Bennett»

Un ami, et l'un de ses plus proches.

«Brooke Owens»

«Claus Barks»

Son meilleur ami. June a envie de hurler, de pleurer. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait autant de gens auxquels elle tient dans cette arène ? Elle sait très bien qu'elle sera tirée au sort, et elle ne veut pas les voir mourir.

«Et enfin... June Snow»

June prend une profonde inspiration. Elle s'était préparée. Le tirage a sans doute été truquée pour qu'elle ne soit tirée qu'à la fin, histoire de maintenir le «suspense». Le meilleur pour la fin, la petite-fille du monstre en personne. Tous les regards sont posés sur elle alors qu'elle s'avance vers le podium, le menton fièrement levé. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Elle sent la haine dans le regard du peuple. Elle ignore cette haine, car elle s'y attendait. Elle se fiche qu'on la déteste. Elle sait très bien qu'en tant que petite-fille – enfin, ancienne petite-fille – du Président Snow, les habitants des Districts ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur. Mais est-ce qu'un seul d'entre eux a-t-il réfléchi à la véritable raison de cette haine ? En fait, la seule chose qui est reprochée à June Snow, c'est d'être venue au monde. Elle monte sur ce podium, toujours avec fierté. Elle défie Katniss Everdeen du regard. Katniss Everdeen la déteste, et elle déteste Katniss Everdeen. _Joyeux anniversaire June. Puisse le sort t'être favorable._

Après la Moisson, June comprend que sa vie a définitivement changé. Elle n'est plus une petite princesse. Elle mange de la nourriture dégueulasse, porte des vêtements tristes, et est traitée avec mépris. Avec plus de mépris que les autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, June doit faire face à la haine du peuple trop longtemps opprimé et au mépris que les gens lui portent. Et c'est très dur.

Elle craque lors des évaluations. Elle essaie de montrer ce qu'elle vaut en lançant des couteaux, et honnêtement, elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Mais le Haut Juge – qui n'est autre que Katniss Everdeen – et les autres ne font pas attention à elle. Pourquoi faire attention à la petite-fille du bourreau ? Après tout, elle mourra. Alors, June craque. Elle crie à l'intention des Juges :

_ Hey !

Katniss Everdeen se tourne vers elle d'un air suprêmement ennuyé, avant de lâcher :

_ Oui ?

_ Ça rime à quoi, tout ça ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous révoltés ? Pour la fin des Hunger Games, il me semble, non ? Alors pourquoi faire ça ? Pourquoi nous faire payer à nous, des enfants, ce que vous avez subi ? On est en rien responsables de ce que vous avez vécu pendant des années, ce n'est pas nous qui avons établi les Hunger Games !

_ Mademoiselle Snow, étant donné votre position, je vous conseillerais de vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton.

_ Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Pourquoi je le devrais, hein ? Je suis méprisée, détestée tout ça parce-que j'ai eu le malheur d'être la petite-fille du Président Snow ! Voilà mon seul tort, ma génétique ! En fait, si je résume, la seule chose qu'on me reproche est d'être venue au monde ! C'est quoi votre problème, exactement ? On la joue œil pour œil, dent pour dent ? Vous en avez quelque chose à foutre que les enfants que vous allez sacrifier n'y sont pour rien dans le calvaire que vous avez vécu ? Vous en avez quelque chose à foutre que je en sois pas responsable des actes de mon grand-père ? Ça ne vous suffi pas de l'avoir tué, il faut en plus que nous aussi on ait droit à ce que vous avez maudit pendant tant d'années ? Vous savez quoi, vous êtes encore pire que mon grand-père, car vous prétendiez être meilleure ! Elle est où la Katniss Everdeen qui a recouvert la petite Rue de fleurs, qui s'est portée volontaire pour sauver sa petite sœur ? D'ailleurs, en parlant de Primrose, ça l'étonnerait qu'elle aimerait avoir en guise d'hommage le massacre de 23 enfants !

_ Mademoiselle Snow, je vous conseillerais d'en rester là.

_ Je pense que je vais en rester là, oui. Mais pour votre gouverne, sachez que même si je m'étais habituée à visionner les Hunger Games, je n'ai jamais trouvé ça divertissant. Faites-en ce que vous voulez.

Puis, elle quitte la salle d'évaluations avec fracas, avant de courir à sa chambre et de fondre en larmes, elle lâche toutes les larmes qu'elle a retenues. Quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre, elle n'y fait même pas attention.

_ June ?

_Claus._ C'est Claus, son meilleur ami, qui vient de rentrer. Il s'assoit près d'elle et passe une main dans son dos.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

_ Non, ça ne va pas, Claus ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille ? Mon grand-père est mort. Il était peut-être cruel avec le peuple, mais c'était mon grand-père. Tout Panem me hait car j'ai eu le malheur de naître. Cette tarée d'Everdeen nous envoie dans cette foutue arène pour mourir. Ma vie s'est effondrée !

Après ça vient une seconde crise de larmes, et Claus reste silencieux un moment. June se demande s'il ne la prend pas pour une hystérique, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise 3 mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de sa bouche :

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je te demande pardon ? répond-elle, choquée.

_ Je t'aime, June. Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de te le dire, mais je n'ai jamais osé. Mais étant donné que dans quelques jours, on sera sans doute morts, je veux avoir une dernière occasion de te le dire.

_ Claus...

Il la coupe en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne le repousse pas, et répond même à son baiser alors qu'il l'allonge sur le lit. Elle le laisse faire et lui offre sa virginité. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de Claus. Elle l'adore, comme un ami, mais elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. Elle a juste désespérément besoin de se sentir aimée. Ses parents ne sont pas avec elle – elle a à peine eu le temps de leur dire au revoir – et son grand-père est mort. June se sent seule, et elle a besoin qu'on l'aime. Et Claus a besoin d'avoir l'impression de se sentir aimé. Alors, elle lui donne sa virginité pour lui donner l'impression qu'elle l'aime aussi, car lui aussi mérite de se sentir aimé. Dans quelques jours, elle sera morte et elle a besoin que quelqu'un l'aime, que quelqu'un la fasse se sentir vivante.

Les interviews n'ont rien à voir avec celles qu'elle a vues tant d'années. Pas de tenues somptueuses, juste des tenues ternes. Caesar Flickerman se montre gentil avec elle. Elle est touchée, car il est l'un des derniers à être gentil avec elle. Il l'a toujours traitée comme si elle était sa fille.

Puis, vient l'arène. Ils vont se battre sur les ruines du District 12. L'arène est une forêt similaire à celle des 74èmes Hunger Games. June noue une alliance avec Claus, Skyler, Mike, Serafina, Blair, Peony et Blake. Le bain de sang est très violent, et n'a rien à voir avec ce que June a vu à la télévision pendant toutes ces années. C'est très différent de le vivre. Le bain de sang a fait 8 victimes : Mickael, Tara, Andy, Bianca, Cohen, Marlon, Jenny et Allyson. Il ne reste plus que June, Claus, Skyler, Mike, Serafina, Blair, Peony, Blake, Bevin, Mona, Tobias, Lord, Christopher, Adonis, Antony et Brooke. Apparemment, Mona a noué une alliance avec Tobias, Lord et Brooke.

Les morts s'enchaînent à la suite du bain de sang. Adonis et Antony meurent d'une raison inconnue, Bevin est tuée par le groupe de Mona. Christopher est tué par des mutations génétiques, – les mêmes que dans les 74èmes Hunger Games – et ces mutations tuent également Serafina et Blair. Mike meurt après une confrontation avec Lord. Effondrée, Skyler se jette du haut d'une falaise avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu la retenir. June n'est plus elle-même suite à la mort de Skyler. Peony mange sans s'en rendre compte des fruits empoisonnés. Blake est tué par le groupe de Mona en essayant de chasser. June et Claus sont les derniers de l'alliance, et passent tout leur temps – leurs derniers moments, ils le savent – ensemble. Un jour, ils se séparent pour chasser quand June l'entend crier. Elle se précipite pour l'aider, trop tard. Il a une plaie béante dans l'abdomen. Quand elle lui demande qui a fait ça, il parvient à murmurer que c'est Tobias. June reste avec Claus jusqu'à sa mort, lui tenant la main. Puis, quand le canon de son meilleur ami retentit, elle pleure comme elle n'a jamais pleuré. Le soir, elle apprend que trois autres tributs sont morts : Lord, Brooke et Tobias. Ça ne veut dire qu'une seule chose : le combat final aura lieu entre Mona et June.

June fait face à Mona, qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la Corne d'abondance. Puis, les deux filles se jettent l'une sur l'autre. June tente de lui enfoncer son couteau dans la tête, Mona l'esquive. Elle lui fait lâcher son couteau et serre sa gorge avec ses mains. June commence à manquer d'air et tâte le sol à la recherche de son couteau. Quand elle s'en saisit enfin, elle n'hésite pas. Elle l'enfonce dans le cœur de Mona, qui la lâche et tombe au sol alors que le coup de canon se fait entendre.

June est soulagée. Elle va enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Tous la voulaient morte, mais elle va vivre. Alors même si les rebelles ont gagné, June a gagné également, car elle n'est pas morte, contrairement à ce que voulait le peuple de Panem. Elle attend la voix qui va annoncer sa victoire, l'hovercraft qui viendra la chercher. Rien ne se produit. Puis, la voix de Katniss Everdeen se fait entendre :

_ Bravo à la dernière survivante des 76èmes Hunger Games : June Snow ! Seulement voilà. Pour être sûrs qu'il n'y ait plus aucun Hunger Games dans le futur, il a été décrété qu'il n'y aurait pas de gagnant au 76èmes Hunger Games.

June n'a pas le temps d'assimiler ce que Katniss vient de dire lorsqu'un hovercraft passe au-dessus de sa tête et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe, elle reçoit une balle dans le crâne.

Elle ne sait pas si elle a été exécutée parce-que Katniss Everdeen ne voulait pas de vainqueur au 76èmes Hunger Games, ou si elle a été exécutée parce-que le peuple de Panem ne voulait pas de la petite-fille du Président comme gagnante. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle sait que sa mort était de toute façon prévue. Depuis le début.

Et pourtant, elle n'était qu'une enfant innocente parmi tant d'autres. Une enfant qui avait besoin qu'on l'aime.

**Je ne suis pas super satisfaite du passage dans l'arène. Je me dis que j'aurais dû plus détailler, mais en même temps c'est un OS donc il n'aurait pas fallu _trop_ détailler... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
